YoUr LoVe
by raiTonight29
Summary: FemEdxRoy. Brigadier-General Roy Mustang is having a very bad day since he has gotten sick and Ednalyn Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist is due to deliver her report in half an hour... and both said individuals have feelings for each other... what shall happen?


**YOUR LOVE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist even if I really did want to!! **

**Author's notes: Edward is female in this fic… yeah… I really don't have the guts to write an EdxRoy fan fiction when both are male… but I do enjoy reading 'em! So forgive me… One-shot. Unless I get many reviews and I'll make a sequel. –grin- I wrote this while listening to YOUR LOVE by Erik Santos and COUNT ON ME by Default. They're both wonderful!! And I don't own them!**

**

* * *

**

YOUR LOVE

"I should probably threaten you to go home, Sir… You look like shit…" Hawkeye said as she held up her gun and cocked it. A very pale Mustang looked up at Hawkeye and blinked at her choice of words. He was tired but he needed to read Fullmetal's report regarding a certain town manufacturing red water illegally. This even gave him the worst headaches ever. Ednalyn (Edward) was arriving in half an hour and she was most concerned about the matter.

Roy Mustang lifted a gloved hand at Hawkeye motioning for her to relax and that he was fine. She narrowed her eyes at him before nodding and going out of his inner office. Roy lent back and coughed violently but subsided after one minute. He groaned as he sprawled over his desk.

"I'm screwed…" he whimpered as he closed his eyes. Maybe a quick nap would ease out the terrible headache.

* * *

"Speed it up Al! Mustang's gonna kill me for being late again! Especially if I was the one who had requested for him to wait for me..." Ednalyn said as she quickened her pace; folder at hand.

"Chill out, sis! You know he would understand! There was a huge amount of red water involved and we both know how dangerous it was… so…" Alphonse had finally retrieved his body and now they were restored… well… except for Ednalyn's right arm which remained automail.

"Just step on in Al…" She said as she walked on the corridors of HQ towards Mustang's office. Her hair was messy and it was a loose ponytail. Her red coat was dirty and dusty. But at least she got to clean up before heading here.

Then she stopped at the said door and took a deep breath before going in. She found all his subordinates staring at his close door. They all looked worried. Hawkeye stared at his inner office's door while straightening out a pile of papers on her desk. Havoc was on his desk staring at the door. She was even sure they didn't notice her get in. Al was just as confused as her.

"What's going on?" she found herself talking even before she knew she had opened her mouth.

All of their heads snapped to her direction as if she was what they were waiting for. Fuery smiled widely and Breda sighed in relief. Hawkeye eased up as well as Havoc and Falman.

"Ednalyn…" Hawkeye said in a surprisingly soft tone.

"What?! What happened?!" Ednalyn was worried. What had happened?

"N-nothing… the Brigadier-General's just having a headache and he was waiting for you to deliver your report…"

"Oh…okay…" she said as she strode towards Mustang's door while Al stayed behind to close the outer office's door.

* * *

"Mustang?" _okay… what time is it?_ Mustang shifted at his seat and for the first time he wished that Ednalyn would come late. Unfortunately, the short nap didn't work at all. His mind was a bit fuzzy and he was having a really, really, really, bad headache. And since when did the office get colder? He thought.

He sat up and propped one elbow on his desk as he massaged his forehead. Great, he's got a very high fever in deed.

"My apologies, Fullmetal." He said in a very hoarse voice. He motioned Ednalyn to take a seat on the couch and he felt her eyes watching his every move. He blinked madly to refrain his vision from doubling.

"You look like shit, Mustang…" she said as she leant further on the couch. He was pale and his cheeks were flushed. Sweat covered his forehead and she found herself worried.

"You look no better, Fullmetal." He said. "I have heard enough of that today, Thank you."

Ednalyn stood up and placed the folder on his desk and she backed up to the couch to fall on it. She was tired but everything she did was worth every droplet of sweat. She saw Mustang pick up the folder while he rested his head on his hand; his elbow coked in position to support his head.

"Don't worry, Mustang. It's all taken care of." She said as she studied Roy. Why did he look weak all of a sudden? Where was the arrogant manipulative bastard now?

"Exactly what did you do, Ednalyn?" he asked as he tried to read her report. His vision was fuzzy and he was having a hard time staying awake.

"Well… I blew up the red water supplies." She said and she watched as his eyes widened.

"Reckless, Ednalyn… reckless…"

"WE both know how they harm humans, Mustang… they're very dangerous." She watched Mustang nod as he attempted to stand; which was very slowly.

"I'll get Hawkeye to make an official report for the Fuhrer…" he said as he slowly stood up.

"Uhm… thanks… Mustang…" she began to stand up and she looked at the wall behind her to the mirror. Man, her hair looked like a jungle.

"No proble…" when Mustang straightened up and stepped forward, the room felt like it turned around so he fell forwards and landed hard on his side.

Ednalyn jumped at the sound of something landing hard on the floor. She spun around to find any furniture out of place but her eyes landed on a sprawled raven-haired Brigadier-General on the ground.

"_Holy…"_

Ednalyn ran and dropped to her knees beside Mustang. She rolled him over so he laid on her laps and his head on her left arm. His breathing was rough and fast. His face was streaked with sweat and she was surprised to find him very hot. Mustang turned away and began coughing violently again and he unconsciously clutched Ednalyn's right arm hard.

"HOLY CRAP!! MUSTANG YOU'RE FUCKING HOT!!"

"Thank you…-cough-cough…"

"Bastard…" Ednalyn adjusted Roy properly so as not to bring him more discomfort. She wiped the sweat from his forehead with her sleeve.

"You must think I'm useless now, huh?" Mustang said as he grabbed Ed's wrist and gripped her hand.

"Nope… only on the rain…" she said as she smiled. She never saw Mustang as useless. A pain in the ass, yes… but never useless. After all, because of him did they restore they're bodies back to normal. After six years of working under him, she eventually found herself having feelings for the man on her lap right now. But she kept it secret, even from Alphonse and she always conceals it with her hate for the man. She didn't want anybody else to know since she was sure that Mustang would never feel the same for her.

Mustang frowned. He had not expected Ednalyn to say that. He was a tad disappointed to hear that coming from the girl erm… lady he uh… loved. Ednalyn has already 18 years old running 19.

"Just wait, Mustang I'll call Hawkeye…" she said as she noticed Mustang shiver.

"No, don't…" She was a bit startled at hearing Mustang like that. Was it just her or did he just whine? Even if she couldn't feel it but she knew Mustang's grip on her right arm tightened.

"Mustang?"

"I don't want anyone else seeing me like this..." Mustang knew she would understand that. She knew very well that he was the King piece of a chess game. If they saw him break down now then their little team would go feeble and vulnerable. He must be where they could get potency and inspiration. He must not be seen like this.

"Very well, Mustang. But we must get you outta here. Could you pretend that you're fine when we get out and we could call a cab to drive up to your house?"

"I guess…" Roy said as he contemplated on Ed's plan.

"C'mon… Let me help you up…" Ed said as she gripped his elbows and Mustang folded his legs to stand up. Gradually, they were able to stand upright and Ednalyn helped Mustang walk to the couch to settle him there while Ednalyn went to get his coat at the rack. Mustang shivered at the loss of contact when Ednalyn left. It was February and the snow outside was just starting to clear.

"Wear this, Mustang…" he turned his gaze to Ednalyn in front of him holding his coat out in front of him. "I've thicken the cloth of your coat so you won't shiver that much when outside."

Mustang nodded and he grabbed the coat from Ednalyn to wear it. Indeed, his coat was warmer.

"Are you ready?" He turned to Ednalyn to find her hair already fixed and in a low ponytail. He nodded as he began standing up. His headache was killing him and he felt another cough bubbling up inside him. He felt arms keeping him upright and they started heading for the door. Ed turned the knob and let go of Mustang when she opened the door. The whole office including Al turned to look at them and Hawkeye and Havoc stood up.

"We heard something fall, Sir… what happened?" Hawkeye said while she peeped through them to find any mess in the office but Ednalyn closed the door before she could do so.

"It was nothing Hawkeye… I tipped the couch when I lay down and I ended on the ground instead." Ednalyn said as she noticed Roy couldn't find his voice.

"What's wrong with the chief, boss?" Havoc asked as he noticed Roy's dazedness.

"Nothing Havoc…" Ednalyn said. "I just told him something that got him thinking like that."

"Sis…" Al walked up but was stopped on mid-stride when he saw his sister lift her hand.

"See you at the dorms, Al. Mustang let's go…" she said as she looked up at Mustang. He nodded and followed Ednalyn to the door.

"Lieutenant, I would be at the office tomorrow…" Mustang said to reassure them that he was okay.

"Okay, Sir…"

* * *

"There…" Ednalyn laid Mustang on his bed and she placed the black blanket over him after she removed his military boots and placed it on his shoe rack opposite his mahogany closet which was three feet taller than her. And in between them was a glass slide-open door which leads to his balcony. Beside the bed was a cabinet with photos on it. One was of Roy and Maes and another was of him and his staff but what surprised her was he had a photo of her by the window at sunset. She recognized the photo immediately. It was Hughes who took this photo of her and he even requested her to pose as if she were waiting for someone to come back to her. The sunset's light caught her hair and it made it look like a river of molten gold since he asked her to leave it down. Her eyes were a deeper color of gold. Hughes actually turned off the light of the office that time to give way for the light coming from the sunset only to give effect. All in all the picture was beautiful.

She turned her attention to Mustang resting on the bed. Sweat was still covering his face and he was breathing roughly. She was going to get a towel from the cabinet near the balcony when he called out to her.

"D-don't go away…" she was surprised to hear that from him. "S-stay a little longer…" Ednalyn smiled and she walked up on his bed and sat down beside him. She loosened his jacket by undoing the first three buttons.

"I'll just get a cold face towel 'kay? I'll be right back…" Ed said in the sweetest voice she could manage.

"'kay"

Ednalyn hopped from the bed and went to the cabinet near the balcony again and got two white towels. She went down to the kitchen and she got a few ice cubes from the fridge. She placed them on a basin of cold water and soaked the two face towels. She headed back upstairs to find the military jacket already on the floor. She picked it up and placed it on the couch on the far end of the room.

"How're you feeling, Mustang?" she said as she placed one soaked towel on his forehead after she helped Mustang sit up as she unbuttoned his shirt leaving him wearing only his white tank top. She began running the second towel over his arms, neck and face. When she was finished she placed the towel on the bedside table and got the towel from his forehead to rewet it and putting it back. She then went to the closet to get Roy another shirt. She got a dark blue one and headed back to the bed. She got the towel from his forehead and helped him with the shirt. She tossed the tank top and military jacket on the basket after putting the towel back on his forehead.

She sat back down on the bed and got the second towel and rewet it before wiping his face and neck.

"Hey, Mustang…" she said as she rolled the shirt sleeves up to run the towel over his arms.

"Yes?" his voice was clearer now, she thought.

"Do you keep any medicines here? You know… for fever, cough and headaches?"

"It's in the bathroom cabinet…"

"Be right back…" she got out of bed once more and went to the bathroom adjacent to his bedroom. She found the medicines and she went to the kitchen to get some water and cook some soup.

Ednalyn got back in the bedroom carrying hot soup on a tray together with a glass of water and the medicines. She set it on the table before removing the towel on his forehead.

"You should eat first, Mustang… I cooked some soup for yah…" Ednalyn said as she sat down on the bed. Mustang opened his eyes and sat up with difficulty but Ed helped him and arranged the pillows behind him to make him sit comfortably. She grabbed the tray and placed it on the pillow on her lap. She grabbed the spoon with soup and blew on it and held it in front of Mustang.

Mustang backed up his head slightly and raised an eyebrow at Ednalyn. Ednalyn raised one of her own.

"Might as well just tip this over your head Mustang…" Ednalyn said evilly. Mustang thought of very hot soup over his head and shuddered at the thought. He abruptly opened his mouth and Ed fed him.

A few minutes later the plate was cleared and Mustang drank his medicines. Ed laid him down again and placed the towel back on his forehead. She got the empty plate and placed it on the sink at the kitchen and washed it. She felt good to help Mustang. She knew this feeling. It was the feeling of satisfaction. She knew she loved Roy Mustang but she was afraid that Roy might not feel the same for her.

She went back up and sat done on the bed. Roy's breathing was already smooth and even. She placed a hand on his neck. _Hmmm… he's not very hot anymore_, she thought.

"Ed?" Mustang called out. He was feeling a lot better. He doesn't only know if he should thank the medicines or Ednalyn. But he decided that the latter was much more deserving.

"Yes?" she said as she resumed running the towel over his skin.

"T-Thank you…" he stuttered. Mustang watched Ednalyn's eyes widening before closing and smiling.

"You're welcome… I'll be expecting a written copy of that…"

Mustang frowned. He wasn't used to Ednalyn like this. She was supposed to be loud and violent not soft and sweet. But he liked this side. She was more feminine not like the Fullmetal who would destroy his doorway and drive him crazy with each insult she throws to his face. He realized he loved her when Hughes gave him the photo of her near the window. Her eyes were deep and her expression was that of waiting and longing. She was waiting for him to admit how he felt about her. And besides she deserves it… she took care of me and now I'm going to repay her. She deserves a man who would want to protect her and most of all love her. Was he that man? Yes I am… he thought. She spent five to six years protecting her brother and now she needs someone to protect her. _Why are you so confident? How do you know she loves you?_ A voice inside him said. He thought about it and had second thoughts. He stared at Ednalyn and he caught her eyes. _Was that a blush?! HAH! She loves me! She wouldn't take care of me if she doesn't love me! Take that stupid voice! _Roy thought.

Roy placed his right hand over her flesh hand that was stroking his skin with the towel. She raised her head and she met his eyes.

"Do you need something?" she had asked; tilting her head to one side. Roy nodded tentatively but his eyes never left hers. He sat up with all his strength.

"You…" Mustang said as he watched Ed's eyes widen at what he just said. What was he going to say next? _I love you? Will you be mine? Will you be my girlfriend? Oh who am I kidding?_

"I beg your pardon?" Ed asked; somehow her ears were deceiving her. _Think rationally Ednalyn! Mustang could never love a tomboyish girl like you! Keep dreaming!_

_He likes cute,_ I could pass up for that, _smart,_ I'm smart…_and most of all down right thoughtful and loving, _I'm neither… _girls…_

"I said I need you, Ednalyn Elric. He heard me loud and clear." Mustang said in a very somber tone.

"Roy Mustang could not like Ednalyn Elric." Ed's tone was equally serious.

"I don't see why he couldn't…"Roy retorted. "She's beautiful, smart and loving at her own right. She took care of me when I was sick."

"So you're saying that you love her because you need her? That's putrid of him."

"No… he loves her that is why he needs her. And she needs him too. For years of protecting her younger brother, wouldn't it be fair if she was protected by the man she also loves?"

"And why are you so certain that Ednalyn Elric loves Roy Mustang?"

"Because she's blushing right now and that it's written all over her face."

_Was I that obvious? And fuck… I'm blushing? What the heck! Idiot, idiot, idiot!_

"And Roy Mustang loves her as well…"Roy said as he smiled genuinely at her. He sat up and held both her hands. She was staring intently at him as if she was having a hard time believing all this, which she was.

"You're sick you don't know what you're talking about." She said as she looked away. Those dark orbs were just so knowing.

"Oh, I may be sick, Ednalyn but I'm not insane…"

"No…I refuse to believe!"

"And I refuse that you refuse to believe!" Roy retorted.

"It's just so impossible…" she felt his hand on her chin and he forced her to face him. There was this depth in his eyes and she could see her reflection on them. He was telling the truth but she decided against it.

"Yes… it's impossible for you to refuse believing… Your love's what cured me Ednalyn and I won't get tired of that…" Roy said as he stroked the bangs of Ed. "Here's what I want you to believe and remember Ednalyn Elric… is that Roy Mustang loves you and he's going to go berserk if you don't answer him now."

"I-I love Roy Mustang, too."

At this Mustang pressed his lips on Ednalyn's. Her breathe caught slightly and she whimpered but began kissing back. Her hand let go of the towel and she cupped Roy's right cheek. Roy's hand wondered to her hair; pulling it out of its ponytail. Ednalyn closed her eyes as her right hand wondered up Roy's chest. Roy pulled Ednalyn closer by pushing her head to his. Ednalyn followed how Roy's mouth moved. They just had a very simple romantic kiss. (A/N: No tongues included!! :-P)

Roy broke away which made Ednalyn confuse but was answered with Mustang coughing violently. She gently patted Mustang's back; smiling.

"I think you should rest, Mustang…" she said as she adjusted the pillows behind Roy. She straightened the blanket over Roy. She was blushing she knew that but she didn't care. Finally, she knew the man she uh… loved, loved her back… and was willing to protect her… now the little empty space inside her heart was filled which made small butterflies flutter in her stomach.

"I finally made it to cloud nine…" Mustang blurted out carelessly.

"Jerk…" Ed said as a small smirk appeared on her lips. She bent down and planted a small kiss on his lips.

"Night, bastard…" she said as she smiled at him. Mustang frowned. _I have a name ya know!_ He watched as Ednalyn straightened up and began towards the door which made him devastated.

"**DON'T GO!!" **_okay… I did not just do that, did I? oh, what gives?! _

"I'm sorry… I did not get that…" Ednalyn teased. _This would be so fun…_

"You heard me Ednalyn Elric… I do not wish to repeat myself…" Mustang said as he crossed his arms mentally. He heard Ednalyn giggle which made him pout.

"Okay, Mustang. I that's what you _wish…_ I'll see you tomoro-…"

"**STAY FOR THE NIGHT!" **Ednalyn was on mid-stride when she heard Mustang shout.

"Now that wasn't hard to say, was it?"

"Stop making fun of me, Ednalyn…" he said as he laid back down since he actually sat up when he shouted for her to stay.

"You look just so adorable pouting…" Ednalyn said and stifled a laugh when she saw Roy choke on his own saliva. He never he was pouting. He observed Ednalyn as she sat on the bed; her waist-length hair swaying with every movement.

"I'm not pouting!"

"OH? What are you doing right now?"

"Get bent…"

Ednalyn laughed. Mustang was just too damned cute. She has never seen him like this and she liked it. Mustang, seeing Ednalyn laugh, tickled her in spots he knew were ticklish. He tickled her on her ribs and he went down to her stomach which made her eyes water.

"What's this?! The renowned Fullmetal Alchemist is ticklish?!"

"And the infamous Flame Alchemist pouts! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Just then, music played in the background. Soft and pliable. Mustang pulled Ednalyn above him and kissed her passionately again; cutting her laughter short. Her hair fell over her shoulders making it look like a golden sheet covering them. Ednalyn rested her arm on Mustang's chest.

"I love you, Ednalyn Elric…"

"Likewise, Roy Mustang…"

_**You're the one that never let's me sleep**_

_**To my mind down to my soul you touch my lips**_

_**You're the one that I can't wait to see…**_

_**With you here by my side I'm in ecstasy**_

_**I am all alone without you…**_

_**A day's dark without a glimpse of you…**_

_**But now that you came into my life I feel complete…**_

_**The flowers bloom, my morning shines**_

_**And I can see...**_

_**Your love is like the sun**_

_**That lights up my whole world… **_

_**I feel the warmth inside**_

_**Your love is like the river**_

_**That flows down through my veins...**_

_**I feel the chill inside…**_

_**Every time I hear our music play…**_

_**Reminds me of the things that we've been through…**_

_**In my mind I can't believe it true…**_

_**But in my heart the reality is you…**_

_**Cause I am all alone without you…**_

_**My day's dark without a glimpse of you…**_

_**But now that you came into my life I feel complete…**_

_**The flowers bloom, my morning shines**_

_**And I can see...**_

_**Your love is like the sun**_

_**That lights up my whole world… **_

_**I feel the warmth inside**_

_**Your love is like the river**_

_**That flows down through my veins...**_

_**I feel the chill inside…**_

_**Your love is like the sun**_

_**That lights up my whole world… **_

_**I feel the warmth inside**_

_**Your love is like the river**_

_**That flows down through my veins...**_

_**I feel the chill inside…**_

_**Your love is like the sun**_

_**That lights up my whole world… **_

_**I feel the warmth inside**_

_**Your love is like the river**_

_**That flows down through my veins...**_

_**I feel the chill inside…**_

* * *

Then just after they parted, Ednalyn started coughing and heating up...

* * *

There you have it!! Please review! I'm willing to make a sequel if… you know… you like it… The bolded italics is a song sang by Erik Santos entitled Your Love… one of my favorites… it's so wonderful!! Well… let me know if you liked my one shot… a plot bunny bit me when we were having our scouting formations. We were practicing for our Parade and Review nearly 6 pm which was kinda dark already… I was if the front row of our Troop when a security guard walked smugly in the center of the field. (Mind you, our Troop was located at the center since I'm in the second brigade and there were 15 troops and I was in troop 8). The guard walked on one troop and asked for me… and then the troops (which were also my classmates) pointed to me. I stood frozen on my spot and he said that I was needed at the clinic since my friend was there; sick. How, embarrassing!! Imagine that and all 15 troops staring at you like you've grown an extra head!!

Well…yeah… I'm a chatter box!

_Palag mo?! Angal?! Bahala mo!!_ Nyahahaha!!

Well… please tell me how you liked, hate this story_… Salamat kaayu sa tanan… _Thank you very much.

Riyan

Loviez!!


End file.
